


Father and Son

by PEZWolf



Series: Project obsidian [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEZWolf/pseuds/PEZWolf
Summary: Quirin's thoughts after getting out of the amber.
Relationships: Angry | Keira & Rapunzel & Red | Catalina & Varian (Disney), Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, King Frederic of Corona & Quirin (Disney), Lance Strongbow & Varian, Queen Arianna of Corona & King Frederic of Corona & Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona & Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Project obsidian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695232
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Father and Son

Quirin had to admit that anyone had told him that his son was going to be one of the most intelligent people he would ever meet; he would have laughed in their faces.

But now as he looked at his 14-year-old son, he would have never doubted them. His son took after him in his hair color, but that is where it ended. He had his mother's blue eyes that sparkled whenever he got excited about anything. He was short but was growing, his mother was also a late bloomer. He had a thin build and he had a tough time keeping any muscle he gained no matter what he did. He also made strange connections with nature, like how he had a raccoon as his best friend and his only friend until recently.

If Quirin had to pick he would have to say his son was more like his mother than him. But that did not mean he loved him any less.

When his son accidentally poured the yellow liquid onto the rocks, Quirin saw how the rocks changed and grew and he knew he had to act to save his son. He saw as the now yellow rocks covered his line of vision as Varian desperately ran out the door he knew his son would never make it out in time, so he grabbed a paper and a quill and tried to write down everything he could, about how much he loved his son and how he was sorry for keeping the whole brotherhood a secret and how he was sorry for not telling him the truth. He dropped the quill once he was done writing and lifted up the paper so that his son could hopefully get it and read it.

Then he felt a strong hug around him. He opened his eyes and saw the face of his son. Except it did not look like the son he knew. The thing was he had bags under his eyes. His clothes we're the same as his usual ones but they were too small in length, it was obvious he had grown while he was trapped in the rocks. He was also thin and he did not have his usual gloves on.

It was a while until Varian let him go. Only then did he realize that the princess was also in the room. Her dress was one of travel and her hair was down and piled up all around the lab, especially around him. He looked over to her with a raised eyebrow in a question about what had happened. She just smiled sadly and looked over at Varian.

”Thank you, ” was all Varian said. She smiled at him, put her hair back up and she went up the stairs and out the door.

Quirin held his son at arm's length and smiled at him. Varian also smiled back at him. Huh, he had never realized but he had his mother's smile as well. If anything his buck teeth seemed to fit him more now. How long had he been trapped?

”Varian, are you okay? What happened? How long was I gone for?”

”Dad, I am fine now that you are free. But it has been a while since you have been out and about. The thing is you've been trapped there for about a year and a half.”

Oh, his son that he had left as a 14 was now a 16-year-old young man. He had grown up without his father or his mother around. How had he let that happen?

”You still have not answered my other question. What happened while I was trapped? You can't have spent all that time down here.”

”I….. didn't.” He sounded so sad.

”Then what happened?”

”You might want to sit down for this.”

Okay, what could possibly be so bad?

”I went to jail for committing high treason, illegal use of drugs, creating weapons and attempted murder.”

Oh, yeah that is that bad.

”Son what made you do such things.”

”You were stuck in the rocks and I ran off to go get help from the castle. But I was thrown out because they thought I attacked Rapunzel. But she promised to help me after the storm had passed. When I got back you were stuck in the amber and I tried everything to get you free. But in the end, nothing worked and then no one came to help me. So I went to the capital and drugged everyone and got Rapunzel to commit treason and steal from her own father. Then when that did not work I realized that I needed the princess's hair to get you free, so I made these machines that we're weapons and sent them to her birthday party and had them attack the kingdom. I made Rudiger change into a monster and had him attack a bunch of people and I kidnapped the Queen and used her as bait. Then I almost killed the princess trying to get you free and then I attacked my best friends. I was sent to jail and then I broke out with the Saporians and helped them take over the kingdom and erase the minds of the king and queen. But when the princess and her friends came back from their quest they were able to escape us and tried to help everyone. But I had made this solution that could erase everyone's minds in the kingdom. If I did that everyone would forget about what I did and I would have my friends back again, but I did not completely finish it. It exploded instead. But they just took it and left me behind. I helped the princess stop them and she helped me get you free. I don't know what is going to happen to me now.”

It was a lot to take in but Quirin understood that he had been punished enough for everything that had happened. He stood up and hugged his son.

”No matter what happens, I am proud of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but I jumped on this a few days through but I will be all caught up soon.


End file.
